


Home

by Alx_GG



Series: Adashi Month 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: Shiro comes home but there's still some things to smooth over
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Adashi Month 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430602
Kudos: 16





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge for the Adashi Month day 2: Reunion

Home, they were finally here

Keith saw with content as his fellow paladins reunited with their families but he also looked around for a familiar face, Shiro, ever the leader, was speaking already with Iverson but Keith knew, was certain, Shiro was eager to see one person, he knew he and Adam had broken up but he saw how much Adam suffered his loss, saw Shiro whispering Adam’s name when he needed strength, they needed each other and Keith was certain their love would just take over for them

A familiar hair! Yes it was him!

“Shiro!” Keith shook his brother and pointed at a particular someone, said someone had a relaxed posture even if his eyes held longing but also a deep calm, he turned and saw Shiro’s eyes grow bigger and watery with unshed tears, with a smile Keith pushed his brother forward.

He expected tears, laughter and running to each other so it was unexpected when they both just walked to each other, yes it was a quick walk but still, were was the love? Adam and Shiro simply went in for a hug but Keith saw the way both squeezed the other for just a second, he knew they had a lot to talk and he could only hope they would both find what they need

“I can’t believe you’re alive!” Adam said to Shiro as they hugged, he allowed himself a fee tears, after all broken up or not, Takashi was, is an important part of his life

“I can’t believe that too and that I’m home, after all this time” Shiro said tears already unashamed out and a tighter hug, after that they pulled apart

“You look like you’ve been through hell and back” Adam said

“You too, I’m sorry for what happened” Shiro said and turned his gaze to Adam’s scars on his face

“You shouldn’t apologize at all, I’m the one that’s sorry, I had one job, one wish, to protect the people on Earth and to have you come back to a peaceful home but I failed” Adam said looking around at their small group of resistance

“I know you did everything you could, after all you transferred to the fighter division before I left, with your skills I’m sure you rose through the ranks pretty quickly”

“I did, I’ll have you know I’m part of the high response division”

“Wow! The best of the best” Shiro said amazed but not too surprised, this was Adam after all

“But we already know how things work around here! What I really want to know is what you’ve been up to! Not every day you find an old super advanced cat war machine and throw yourself into a world of aliens, how could the old Garrison compare?”

“There is just so much, I don’t think I could quickly summarize it and there are some parts I rather not remember”

“I understand, war is war after all, space or earth but if there is anything you want to talk about, know that I’m here”

“Thank you” Shiro smiled and Adam returned it

“Briefing Room, 10 minutes” Iverson loudly said and left

“I wish I could stay and talk about everything but duty calls” Shiro said

“Yeah I should get going” Adam replied

Even if they said their goodbyes, both moved to the same direction at the same time

“You’re going to the meeting?” Both said

“Yes!” Both answered and laughed

“I’m coming straight from space so I guess it’s obvious”

“I’m the one in charge of the MFEs so I need to be there”

“Oh, so you really went up the ranks,” Shiro motioned forward and both went to the meeting room

Now with Voltron they could begin to plan out their next move and Shiro was all for that but his eyes kept straying to Adam, he couldn’t get enough of seeing him but Adam would also look at Shiro, making both awkwardly look away

Something Shiro hadn’t felt for a long time made itself present, he felt butterflies in his stomach, yes just like when he was crushing on his best friend when they were just cadets, he saw Adam and couldn’t help but feel something intense for the man but he had to stop it, Adam and him weren’t an item anymore, it was already good enough Adam still wanted to be friends and maybe the nostalgia for home made him latch onto anything familiar and he couldn’t let himself try something when all the basis were a longing for a moment that no longer existed.

Meanwhile Adam was a mess, he broke up with Shiro so they could be free, after all these years he expected to be able to be civil but watching him, sitting across the table from him just as if it were any other briefing, Adam couldn’t believe this was real but he couldn’t allow past feelings get in the way, they already tried and proved they were just not right for each other, no matter how much Adam wanted it.

Which he didn’t! He totally didn’t! After all it was him the one who broke it off! All he was feeling was relief at the fact that someone who had been an important chapter of his life was alive.

-

It was inevitable to cross roads with Shiro, as the General of the MFE squadron Adam had to keep up to date with their status and the deployment of any of his squad, even if they had little time, the still held each other’s gaze longer than any proper one.

Still Shiro didn’t have the courage to ask anything, he didn’t knew if Adam still loved him, for all he knew he could’ve already move on so why should Shiro bother him?

“You guys are ridiculous,” Veronica said from Shiro’s side, making him jump into the air “All this pining is ridiculous,” She repeated.

“Sorry about that, but I just can’t ask him, what if he already moved on? What if I confuse him? What if he has someone else?”

“Well, gossip is usual anyway so I’ll tell you” She said and Shiro wiped his head so fast Veronica was sure he’ll feel it later.

“He didn’t date after you left, he was much to preoccupied on catching up all he had missed during his teaching time and we guessed of course he needed time, you guys had a long relationship after all, then the news came of your ‘death’ and he just shut himself in even more, it took a while but eventually he started going on a few dates and later he even started going steady with someone, they were already a few weeks in when Sam came back with the news that Matt and you were also alive and he broke it off, we don’t want to put words in his mouth but we all suspected he still felt something for you, so I hope I’m not wrong but I think you have a chance” She said and left, leaving Shiro looking for Adam.

Adam was done with a briefing where he presented the latest report done by his MFE pilots, the plan to recover Earth from Sendak’s grasp was already set and it was only a matter of days for it to be done.

“Adam!” He heard Shiro’s voice

“Yes?” Adam turned to face Shiro

“There is something important I have to talk to you”

“You want to know about my report? I have all I said in the briefing here” He motioned at the device in his hand

“It’s not about the plan, it’s about us”

“Oh,” Adam looked taken aback, he turned away “Then I think there is nothing to talk about, that subject is closed”

“Please, I know we left things in a bad shape but I want to try and fix it”

“Taka-, Shiro”

“You don’t have to do that”

“No, I have to” Adam looked at Shiro “We broke up for a reason and things haven’t changed”

“They have! This is not a temporary thing” Shiro waved his mechanical arm “My disease, it’s long and hard to explain but I no longer have it”

“I find it insulting that you think your disease was the reason we broke up, Ta-, Shiro, your disease only made your priorities change and I just wasn’t one of them, I hold no hard feelings towards you for that but that doesn’t mean we’ll work out now”

“All my time out there made me think on what I want and I know I want you, Adam your memory is what kept me sane out there, I still love you”

“Please stop, don’t say that again” Adam’s face hardened before he sighed and softened his expression “Listen, I know you’ve changed, I’ve seen you and I can tell you that I am proud of you, you are a formidable leader and I can see how passionate you are on protecting others, on bringing peace to the universe and now that you’ve told me that you no longer have your disease, it only further cements my decision. Takashi, you have found something you’re passionate about and I’m sure you’ll go as far as it’ll take you with all the time you have and rightfully deserve, the last thing I want to do is to hold you back and I know I don’t want to go into a relationship were we just coexist, were I trail behind you. A relationship is about being equal, is being there for the other, spending time together, getting mad at each other, seeing each other at our best and worse times, is putting effort and work in it, so I won’t go through that with someone I know has something great ahead of him and won’t make room for me, no matter how much I lo-” Adam looked away and Shiro’s sorrowful eyes came back to life

“No matter how much you…?” Shiro asked him

“I’ve made an entire speech and you latch onto the last part” Adam muttered and then faced Shiro seriosuly “Yes I still have feelings for you, what abou-” His words were cut off when warm lips collided with his

Everything he said went out the window as Shiro pulled him closer and he melted into the kiss, all the years of pain, relief and longing weighted on them as the world became just the two of them, it was only when reality came crashing down on Adam that he broke the kiss with a hand on Shiro’s chest but he didn’t pull apart, not even when Shiro pressed his forehead against his

“You not listening to me is part of why we broke up, you know?” Adam said

“I know but I need you to listen, everything you said, I want that, your support, companionship and love, all that and I want to give all of myself to you”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, are we not still at war? This is the worst possible time you could be asking this of me, war it’s ugly and unpredictable, you really want me to put my broken heart in your hands when I know you’ll jump head first into danger? It’s not just that I don’t want to be hurt, is that I already have been hurt and it was far more painful than I could’ve imagined, I don’t want to go through that again and once the war is over, if we even make it out alive, we don’t know were we’ll go, what we’ll want, I just told you, don’t hold yourself back because of me and more important, I won’t hold myself back because of you” With that, Adam finally put some distance between them and left, leaving Shiro alone and in pain

-

The punches kept coming and coming and Shiro gave his all to stop Sendak, he couldn’t let him get away with this, the paladins had worked hard to destroy the Zaiforge Cannons and now he couldn’t fail them, Sendak must be defeated but he fell into the ground once more and his injuries barely left room for him to move, Shiro thought that would be the end of him as Sendak approached, he couldn’t help but think of Adam and how, as always, he was absolutely right, he had jumped into danger and seemed like, again, he was going to die but before Sendak could reach him he was shot down with an incredible amount of beams, he turned to were they were coming only to see Adam’s fighter still viciously firing at Sendak

-

Shiro woke up to a soft, or at least softer than dirt, surface, he could hear a beeping sound and slowly he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the man by his bedside.

“Adam?” He said in a raspy voice.

“Oh, you’re finally with us” He answered and went back to peeling his apple.

“What-” Shiro coughed.

“Don’t try too much, your throat is dry but I still can’t give you water, here” Adam grabbed the nearby cup and only moisten Shiro’s lips, once done he went back to his apple.

“Why?” Is all Shiro said.

“I guess that is the only question that matters” Adam was silent for a moment as he tried to put his thoughts together “I broke up with you to free us both, it was painful but I regained a sense of self when I did and I know even you rested from our fight-, hey! You’re still in recovery so don’t move!” Adam reproached Shiro and carried on.

“But I failed in a task, even if we weren’t together I still thought of you, worried about you even if it just caused me pain, I tried dating, putting you out of my mind and even found someone I got along with but when Sam came back and told me you were alive, I just couldn’t continue with it, I realized that deep down I still loved you and still do now, so even if we are not together I still worry about you, heck I took a fighter without authorization just to rescue your dumbass” Adam chuckled and Shiro tried but he began to cough.

“Hey hey, don’t die on me now” Adam told a coughing Shiro with a smile and kept talking “I can’t tell you we’ll just go back like nothing happened, I’m still scared of getting hurt but I’m hurting just from being away from you, so if the offer is still there and we’re really serious on giving our all for this to work, then I think we ought to try, don’t you think? You still need to recover and I do think we should get our things sorted out before anything but, now that the Atlas is airborne and my MFEs are part of it, then maybe staying in the Atlas is an option for me, I'm willing to take the risk because you are worth it and I think you are willing to take that risk for me too” Adam smiled at Shiro before he showed him his work, a couple of bunny apples Adam knew Shiro loved.

“What do you think? I’ll give them to you when the doctor allows me” Adam said and Shiro could only smile back at Adam and all the love and care he was putting to him, he then turned his hand up and moved it towards Adam, he was confused at first but then understood perfectly fine as he took Shiro’s hand, intertwined their fingers and sealed the deal with a kiss to Shiro’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as the second chapter of my fic Morning Coffee, however I've decided to post it on it's own rather than as a chapter on another prompt


End file.
